Anzu In Tears
by Angel Of Noctem
Summary: Anzu's parents are fighting and she decides to go out for a while. She collapse on the ground in the park and Seto Kaiba finds her there all cold and sobbing.


**Anzu In Tears**

_By Angel Of Noctem_

This was not the first time Anzu's parents had argued this week. There was no small arguing either, rather big ones actually. This was making her very sad. Her parents had fought a lot recently and she felt that this was becoming a habit. She feard that a divorce was approaching, and that would be awful. She loved both her parents and wanted them to still be together. She didn't want to choose a side either. Not that she thought that they would make her do that, not on purpose at least. But she knew that her mom would try to make Anzu love her more and her father would try to make her love him more. She couldn't do such a thing, she loved them both equally.

At first their arguing had been pretty quiet, but now their voices were increasing and they almost screamd at each other now. Anzu hated to hear this, so she decided to go out for a while.

Her parents were too busy fighting that they didn't hear their only daughter leave the house, even though she slammed the door shut with almost as much force she could produce.

It was colder outside than she had thought and the cold wind hit her face. She should have put on at least a jacket, but she couldn't go inside again, so she started to run, run like she never had done before. She wanted to run until she forgot, run until she was too tired to feel anything, run until she collapsed. And that was exactly what she did. She ran and ran and ran. Anzu didn't know where she was heading, her feelings were blunt. She felt nothing, she felt totally empty. This was exactly what she wanted, no thoughts, no feelings, just the cold wind in her face and her tired aching body.

She didn't know for how long she had been running when she suddenly collapsed on the ground. She was out of breath, her chest aching from the effort. Her legs tierd and shaky. When she looked around she realized that she was in the park. She had never been able to run this far before.

As she lay on the grass her feelings came up to her again and she started to sob. She couldn't stop even thogh she tried really hard.

A few minutes later she heard footsteps comming her way, but she didn't care at all. That was before she saw who it was. It was the one and only Seto Kaiba. When she noticed that her sobbing got even more intense. She really wasn't in the mood for sarcastic comments.

"Mazaki, what are you doing on the ground? I suggest that you get up from there before you catch a cold." His voice wasn't as harsh as usual, which made her very surprised.

"I can't." she whispered. "I don't have any energy left to do so." She was still sobbing, but they were calm and almost silent now.

She closed her eyes, and she heard him sigh. Suddenly she felt strong arms lift her up. She was very surprised by this, but she was too exhausted to try to get away from him, or even open her eyes. The rythmic in his step was calming and soon she had fallen asleep in the arms of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

Next morning Anzu woke up in a bed that wasn't her's. The sheets were midnight blue and the bed was at least twice the size of her own bed. Her whole body was aching. It took her several minutes to remember last evening. She felt so embarrassed. Then she remembered that her parents didn't know where she was and she had left her cell phone at home. She knew they would be very worried by now. She glanced at the watch on the table beside the bed. It was already ten past eleven and it was Saturday. She didn't know what to do, but realized she couldn't stay in this warm comfortable bed anymore, so she got up. Thankfully she had all her clothes on, if she hadn't she would've killed Kaiba, painfully.

Anzu hesitantly walked out of the room and by that enetering a long corridor. First she looked to the left and then to the right. At the end of the corridor on the right side she could see a staircase. Anzu thought that it was smartest to go down, and so she did.

The first thing that met her eyes was a couch and the largest TV she had ever seen. When she stepped closer she noticed that Seto Kaiba was fast asleep on the couch. This made her heart skip a beat. He hadn't just picked her up from the cold ground he had also carried her to his house and then he had let her sleep in his bed while he was sleeping on the couch. She was so shocked by this so she couldn't move. She just kept staring at the young man on the couch with her mouth open and her blue eyes wide.

He must have felt her stare, because he stirred and opened his eyes. "What are you staring at Mazaki?"

"You let me sleep in your bed."

"Whatever."

"And here I thought that you didn't have a heart. I guess I was wrong."

"Fuck off Mazaki. Get out of my house." he said angrily and pointed at the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah, I didn't intend to stay. I bet my parents are worrying themselves sick by now."

She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Mazaki, why did you cry?"

"I'll tell you next time we meet." she said with a little smile playing at her lips.

"Next Friday, at eight?"

"Okay, sounds good. Bye Seto."

"Bye Anzu."

Anzu closed the door behind her with a big grin placed on her face. Maybe Seto Kaiba wasn't such a jerk as she had thought.


End file.
